User blog:Magma-Man/Hurray! News!
Well, this wiki has been active for about a week now and I would like to make a few announcements. Why This Wiki Is Plus and Not Fanon I made this Nazi Zombies + and not the Nazi Zombies Fanon Wiki because of some of the things I had ideas for my fanon. For example, on this wiki, EVERY zombie map is considered to have a character select for non-matchmade matches. This allows for more then four characters made for maps, plus the maps are all considered to have an option to not have a character, and just a model, either female or male, that doesn't talk. My point is you can also create bonus unlockable characters for canon maps. Unother reason is because of course our fanon uses stuff from canon, like Hellhounds, Zombies, Samantha, the characters, Power-Ups, Perk-a-Cola, Pack-a-Punch, and all of those weapons, so it is useful to have pages for those things on the wiki so users of the wiki aren't going to leave the wiki to look up information on one of those things. Canon Articles I'm used to having wikis all to myself when I create them, because that's just how it ends up, so I go big into organization and rules on how articles should be set up. I may follow my rules I've set up, but I noticed you guys don't always do that, and yet you still make great articles. Because of my rules, I wanted to make all the canon articles myself so they follow the rules, but I just realized that I'm basically saying I'm going to create pretty much all that the Nazi Zombies wiki has by myself, so I no longer am going to do it that way, and fully encourage you all to help create the canon articles. My "How to create a" articles are now going to be considered as suggestions and not rules. While I will work to make canon articles follow those suggestions, it's better to have the articles that aren't organized the way I want them to then not having them at all. Administrators Thank you all for participating on this wiki, you have all made me very happy. Some of you are even more active then me and even have bested me on Achievement points (Congratulations Daniel Smith for being the first to do so) Because I tend to be really active on one website for a while and then really active on another website for awhile and so on, I do intend on making some more administrators to take over while I'm not active. I'm not ready yet, but I am definitly thinking about it and for sure will if I start to become passive on this wiki. Thank you all for your support! Suggestions for User Pages You probubly don't know this but I have made a new infobox template for your User Pages called Template:Infobox user. I also suggest adding this template, to show off your records for Nazi Zombies, or you may want to set up the record box yourself, which will make it much easier to update. For an example of both of these templates being used, look at my user page. Oh yes, and for your zombie maps I have the Infobox level template to use for all of you using normal infoboxes. Now for Something Completly Unrelated NEW HALO: REACH MAP PACK TRAILER YAY! Video:Trailer_-_HALO_REACH_Defiant_Map_Pack_Debut_Trailer_for_Xbox_360 That is all! Category:Blog posts Category:News